Honeypaw's Initation
by byebie
Summary: Lilyheart and Snowbush's kits have become apprentices, and Honeypaw is ThunderClan's newest medicine cat in training. She is about to set her paws on a totally secret and different path, but is this really her destiny?


Honeypaw paused in her trotting to close her eyes, deeply inhaling the fresh scents around her. Jayfeather reluctantly stopped in front of her, his tail flicking rather impatiently. The young she-cat ignored it, looking up at the dark night sky. The moon was a perfect half in the sky, a sign that it was once again time for the medicine cats and their apprentices of all Clans to gather- Honeypaw's first.

The golden she-cat shivered softly, although she wasn't sure if it was due to the chilly air of WindClan's bare territory, or because by morning she would officially be ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice. She felt destined to do this. She had always had an interest in herbs and poultices, hanging around in Jayfeather's den as a kit while her siblings would be out rough-housing and playing mossball. It was a scary thought, that she was setting her paws on a path that was filled with secrets, an entirely different experience than what Larkpaw and Leafpaw would be getting as Warrior apprentices. She would never be able to take a mate or raise kits, she would never know the thrill of motherhood. But it was also incredibly exciting that she would be able to heal and help her Clan, be able to be indifferent at times where the Clans were at odds, to learn which herbs were used for what and where to find them.

Jayfeather wordlessly starting walking again, Honeypaw bounding to catch up with him. Since she had hung around with him so much before she was officially his apprentices, they had developed a nice bond. Their personalities were as different as night and day, but they still got along well. Jayfeather's prickly attitude would meld well with Honeypaw's calm and kind composure.

The nagging feeling at the pit of Honeypaw's stomach wouldn't go away, so she finally decided to speak up. "Jayfeather," She called quietly, looking up at him with pleading amber eyes. He didn't even turn his head or mew, just flicked an ear. The apprentice took it as a cue to continue, and so she did.

"I...do you...is being a medicine cat lonely?" She finally spit out, staring into his sightless blue eyes expectantly. He paused thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sometimes," He responded truthfully, Honeypaw becoming slightly crestfallen. Her ears flattened to her head as she continued to pad along, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"But you'll always have the other medicine cats. And it's not like you'll be completely cut off from your friends." The medicine cat continued, drawing Honeypaw to glance up at him again, hope sparkling in her eyes. "Plus I don't think I'll be going anywhere for at least a few more moons." He added dryly, a small smirk forming on the young she-cat's muzzle. Nothing else was said as they made their way up the sloped moorland, Honeypaw gasping at the site as they came to the peak of the hill.

The water seemed to be glimmering in the moonlight, the small stone hallow around it shielding it from wind. Along the narrow path that lead down towards it Honeypaw could see faint paw prints, although they didn't look like they were from the three cats already waiting at the pool.

"These paw prints, are these the ones you were talking about?" She asked Jayfeather, briefly recalling when he had mentioned the Moonpool and it's surroundings.

The medicine cat nodded as he lead the way down the path. "Yes, they were left here by The Ancients...but you'll learn more about that later. Come say hello to Mothwing, Willowshine, and Kestrelflight. Littlecloud isn't here yet."

She trotted after him, questions buzzing in her brain like bees, but she forced herself to push them away as she was greeted by the warm glances of the other Clans' medicine cats.

"This is a new face," a dappled, golden she-cat noted, Honeypaw dipping her head shyly. The she-cat next to her, Willowshine mewed a polite greeting, while Kestrelflight meerly grunted.

"This is Honeypaw." Jayfeather introduced, the young she-cat glancing up meekly. "My newest growth." he joked, Honeypaw playfully whacking him with her tail.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerily, hesitantly coming to join the others at the water's edge.

The tom Jayfeather had called Kestrelflight mewed, "You'll learn Littlecloud is the slowest medicine cat at the lake. But he should be here soon."

Honeypaw giggled softly, and as if on cue, a black and white form came padding up the path.

"I heard that, you know." He joked dryly. "I live on the other side of the lake, of course it takes me longer." He seemed to not notice the new addition for a moment, doing a double-take when he noticed Honeypaw.

"Hello...I assume you're Jayfeather's apprentice?" He greeted, glancing at the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Yes." He replied shortly. "Let's get this going, shall we?" He impatiently beckoned the she-cat towards him with his tail.

Honeypaw's heart thudded hard in her chest. This was it, she was officially about to start her journey as a medicine cat. There was really no turning back now, and even if there was, nothing would be the same. But she wanted this, she felt as passionately about this as her siblings had when they began training to become Warriors.

"Honeypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather began the initiation, his usually cold tone warm.

The young she-cat didn't falter or hesitate in her answer. "It is."

"Then come forward," The blue-gray tom directed. She did as he said and scootched closer to the Moonpool's edge. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She) has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

He nodded to the apprentice and she took a deep breath, touched her nose to the Moonpool, and was thrust into a grassy green meadow...beginning her journey. 

* * *

**A/N: We don't see much of the medicine cats honestly, and I thought it would be sweet if one of the new cats were a medicine cat...with all these new characters one of them has to be interested in medicine, right?! xD Please drop a review before you go :)**


End file.
